


Emo 30 Days October Challenge [DISCONTINUED]

by thisistjross (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots - mentioned
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Multi, Peterick, Ryden, Slight High School AU, Trohley - Freeform, brallon, college au maybe???, joshler - mentioned, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisistjross
Summary: Everybody's queer and happy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 : "Oh shit... It's October,"  
> Day 2 : Cuddling up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles. Just that.

"We're home," 

Ryan called out from the front, Dallon trailing behind him just after closing the door. 

No answer.

Which is odd because usually either Brendon or Trance would at least greet them a welcome home. 

While Dallon was putting out the groceries, Ryan walked to the living room, a little startled that there was a big fort made out of pillow inside. Covering almost the whole living room, from the sofa and couch, to the TV (that's currently on and playing The Lion King) 

He peeked inside and slowly a small smile crept up his face as he saw his boyfriends and snuggled up inside the fort, a blanket draping over them. 

"Hey Ry-" Dallon stopped as well, first seeing the pillow fort. But then soon joined Ryan as he gesture him to be quiet and take a look. 

Dallon, of course, couldn't help to grin watching them snuggling to each other. 

"Why don't we make dinner and let them sleep a little more?" Ryan nodded and stood up, following Dallon to the kitchen. 

Not some time later, Trance woke up grogily with the help of a familiar sweet scent. 

Pie. 

He slowly shook Brendon, indicating for him to wake up. Brendon, still sleepy, groaned out and burried his head farther into the pillow. Snuggling closer to the other male. 

"Brenny... wake up... i think Dallon's making pie..." 

Brendon shot up, carrying Trance in his arms, and shot up to the kitchen, where Dallon was indeed baking pie. 

"Glad for you two to join us," 

Ryan couldn't help but adore their cute little bed heads.

"We smelled pie..."

Dallon rolled his eyes before gesturing them to sit down. 

"Dinner first, dessert after,"

They ate dinner peacefully withouth much conversation because the two social butterflies just woken up. 

"Is this pumpkin pie?" 

Trance asked Dallon while eating the said pie he baked. 

"Yes. I thought you would remember our tradition," 

Dallon explained, earning a confused look. 

_** "Oh shit... It's October,"  ** _

Brendon spoke out, causing realization to perk up on Trance mind. 

"No wonder it was cold!" 

They cleaned themselves and proceed to go to bed, because they still have school tomorrow. 

_** "Cuddles!"   
** _

__

Brendon and Trance whined together when they were plopped on the bed, arms out. 

Dallon and Ryan could only sigh and agreed. How can they say no to those cute faces they were making. 

Even though the bed was kinda cramped, note to self to buy a new bed next week (Dallon), they were contented with it. More reasons to get close to each other. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is sick. Mikey and Patrick are being awesome boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : "... I think I'm sick,"  
> Day 4 : Cool mugs, warm drinks

Mikey was on his way out when he saw his boyfriend shivering in front of his classroom.

"You okay, Pete?"

"Y-yeah... just cold," he answered.

Mikey grabbed his hand and dragged him to his locker, where Mikey kept a spear of sweater, and gave it for Pete to wear. Right as Pete wore the said sweater, Patrick came up behind them, with his usual cute little smile on his face.

"Hey Mikey, Petey!" He greeted both of them, before realizing Pete's red nose.

"You okay, Pete? Your nose is kinda red," Patrick trailed off. Mikey snorting a little at his words.

"For sure, he looks like Rudolph," he grinned down, receiving a small glare from the older male.

"Haha, very funny Mikeyway," he rolled his eyes. Patrick chuckled at their antics, offering them to join him to the nearest café.

"I gotta do an assignment Mr. Armstrong gave, hope you guys won't mind waiting me. You can go home though if you like," Patrick told them off. Mikey and Pete both shool their heads.

"Nah we'll wait, Mr. Armstrong's assignment usually take a couple of minutes," "Besides, i need something hot,"

"There's Mikey besides you," Patrick grinned as Mikey scoff and Pete rolled his eyes.

"C'mon let's get going,"

Arriving at the café, Patrick instantly got into working his assignment, with Pete in front of him, while Mikey ordered for all of them. 

Mikey came back with their hot beverages, Pete in flinching at the first contact he made with the cool mug, but then relaxed as the mug as slowly warming up it self and his hands. 

Pete looked at Patrick, with the same question almost everyday. 

"How could you even drink something iced in this weather?" 

Patrick shrugged and got back to his work. Pete leaned onto Mikey's shoulder, savoring the peaceful moment. 

That is before he sneezed real hard. 

"Woah," 

Mikey offered him some tissues for him to wipe off his snot. 

Pete sigh. **"... I think I'm getting sick,"**

"Oh? What's this? Pete "i never get sick" Wentz is getting a cold?" 

Mikey teasingly asked, earning himself a glare from Pete and a small chuckle from Patrick.

"Alright, let's go home before Pete gets more sick,"

"Try to keep it easy, Petey," said Patrick as the three of them got inside their little apartment. 

Patrick got into the kitchen, brewing some tea, as Mikey carries Pete into the sofa. Drapping a blanket on both of them, Mikey snuggled onto Pete, searching for warmth. 

"Here," Patrick gave him the mug.

"Thanks Pat," Pete patted the unoccupied side of him, indicating for Patrick to join them. 

He joined in, getting all warmed up. 

"This is nice," he commented. 

"You better not get me sick, Wentz. Or i will kill you," Mikey spoke after some time of silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon being hyper and sensitve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Cloudy skies and fog  
> Day 6 : Leaves

“What the frick frack? It's dark as hell out there,"

Pete leaned back into his seat, looking through the window where Trance sat beside it.

He was right. It's really dark as hell.

The cloud seem dark enough to be decribe as black. But it didn't seem to carry any storm or even rain in it.

“Not to mention the fog made it look like it came from a horror movie,” Patrick pointed out beside them.

Well he's not wrong.

The fog was thick that all you can see is white and the black cloud, accompanied by a couple of dark trees.

“Guys. I know this material isn't very useful to any of you, I'd still appreciated if you pay attention. Or just _try_ ,”

"Sorry Mr. Hoppus...” the three of them muttered together

Recess came. And when they we're approaching their usual table where their friends are already seated, Brendon came rushing from behind them, and suddenly leaped into the big pile of leaves.

“Look at all of these pretty leaves!!!” He exclaimed, giggling like a little kid.

Following just behind Patrick was none other than Frank, who looks completely tired of Brendon's shit.

“What's up with him?” Gerard asked his boyfriend. (Dallon picking up Brendon and putting him on his lap at the background)

“Lindsey dared him to chug a whole gallon of coffee. He's been like this since second period and it's fucking irritating me,” Frank groaned and sat beside Mikey.

“That's my seat,” Pete mumble umder his breath.

"Guys, guys, guys! Let's go hunting after school!”

 _Hunting_ , in their dictionary means either hanging out at the mall or at Tyler's house. Because Tyler has the biggest house, and the biggest backyard. Not to mention his house is closed to the forest and riverbank.

The guys look at him dead in the eyes.

"In this God forsaken weather?”

Brendon nodded, excitement written on his sparkly eyes.

“No,” they occured simultaneously.

Brendon cute little smile, slowly turned, forming into a frown. Tears suddenly beaming in the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey! We'll go! We'll go! Just the four of us! Don’t cry, baby!”

Ryan attempted to calm him down, with Dallon glaring at the guys while caressing his back.

Brendon sniffed, wiping his tears with his sleeve, before nodding onto Dallon's chest.

“He drank a _whole gallon_ of coffee! You know how sensitive he could get!” Trance whispered harshly at them.

The guys shrugged their should, causing Dallon to roll his eyes.

“We'll go ok? Just the four of us, okay? Let's go find some shits for halloween,”

“Okay!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Ross meets Ryan Seaman

“Where do you wanna go first, Bren?”

Dallon asked his boyfriend as they enter the mall, Trance and Ryan following closely behind.

Brendon looked around the mall for a good couple of second before finally pointing at a small ice cream shop.

“Can we go get some ice cream?”

Dallon nodded. Ryan and Trance parted with them, going to a music store just across the ice cream corner.

“Meet us at the Supermarket later, kay?” Dallon noted.

Trance examined all of the CDs that was present on the store, before his eyes landed on a familiar looking girl just about meters away in front of him.

"Gabriel?"

The said whipped her head, eyes widening as she was now face to face with Trance.

"Trance?! Long time no see, how you been bro?"

"I've been good. You got taller AND you died your hair, nice!" 

Gabriel whipped her platinum blonde hair, spinning around.

"I look fabulous, don't I? I also got my tongue pierced," she stuck her tongue out, surprising Trance (in a good way). 

Too caught up in their conversation, Trance wasn't aware that Ryan was walking up to him. 

"Hey babe i got the CD i was looking for," 

Trance stopped mid-sentence before looking at Ryan and back to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, this is one of my boyfriends, Ryan. Ryan, this is my little sister Gabriel," 

Ryan looked at him quizzically. 

"I thought you we're an only child?" 

"He is. I'm his bestfriend, we've been together since pre-school, too bad he had to leave town," Gabriel chimed in and offered her hand. 

Ryan was happy to meet her, but their little moment was cut off as Ryan just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Dallon wants to meet us at Starbucks," 

Trance nodded and said his goodbye to Gabriel before they parted ways.

"See ya at your and my new school TJ!" 

Ryan arched his eyebrow.

"She just moved and will be enrolling in our school," 

"Best of luck kid," Ryan mumbled out, earning a chuckled from the male beside him. 

When they were coming into Starbucks, they say Dallon and Brendon was sitting with another person. Who has blue hair. 

"Guys! This is Ryan Seaman, he's been my bestfriend since birth," 

"So you two are the other boyfriends that Dallon beens talking about. Let's see, the brown haired one is Ryan Ross and the maroon haired one is Trance Joshua or TJ," 

They grinned and talk for about an hour before Seaman had to go back to his girlfriend. 

"Nice catching up with you Ryan!" 

"Nice meeting you!" 

"Me too guys," 

The four of them finished their coffee before heading to the supermarket. 

"Why are we here again?" 

"We're here to pick some apples and buy new candles," 

Brendon shrugged his shoulder. 

"I wanted apple pie,"

* * *

"Do you think this is good?"

Dallon offered Trance the white candle.

"Smells like vanilla. I like the chocolate one better," 

* * *

After for what seems like hours, Brendon finally went tired and requested to go home. 

Half way home, Trance and Brendon was already snuggled up in deep slumber. 

It was pretty tiring. But it was worth the smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batshit 2 weeks before halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 : House decorating  
> Day 13 : Cats, cats, cats  
> Day 14 : Let's watch a scary movie

"TRANCE DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT CAT ANY CLOSER!" 

Gerard shouted, running away from Trance who was holding his little cat, Percy.

Trance grinned evily and kept chasing the poor older male before he got picked up by his collar like a cat. 

"Babe stop tormenting Gerard and help Brendon on decorating the house,"

Trance pouted before going into the living room where everybody was decorating like crazy even though halloween is still 2 weeks later.

"Oh thank God. Thanks Dal- NO BAD KITTY! STOP CHASING ME!!!" 

Ryan couldn't help but rolled on the ground as he saw the big old Gerard being chased down by a small little Percy.

"FRANK YOU MIDGET! HELP ME!" 

Unfortunately Frank was too busy patting the dogs. 

* * *

"I fucking hate you Joshua," 

Josh gave him an offended look.

"The other one you twat,"

Trance rolled his eyes, threatening to unleash Percy (who is now sleeping on Ryan's shoulder) again if he doesn't help with the decorating.

"Man up Way,"

"I'm too gay for that shit,"

"Don't you mean you're too bottom for that shit?" Brendon grinned. 

"I will murder you Urie," 

"Touch him and your dead Gee," 

"Not before i whoop your ass first," Frank spoke up. 

"Can you even reach me?"

"ENOUGH!" 

Dallon's dad voice stopped them just before a war would happened.

"Brendon, Ryan, go finish the backyard with Joe and Patrick. Trance, help me, Jon, and Andy with the pie. Gerard and Frank, behave and help Tyler, Josh, and the others in the living room," 

The nodded their head and mumbled out a small "yessir," 

"And put Percy back in her bed!"

With some minor problems here and there, the guys finally got their job done and the house actually got decorated.

"Alright losers, not you Patrick, what're we gonna do now?" 

Pete asked the gang as he sat on the love seat with Mikey on his lap. 

"As owner of this house, I say we traditionally watch a scary movie!" Trance suggested. 

"Sounds good... can I pick the movies?" Mikey asked him with his famous puppy eyes. 

Trance, instantly melting, agreed in a swift.

"Of course you can baby~" 

"Back off brat," Pete growled at him.

"Just because my parents are rich, doesn't mean I'm a brat shortie,"

"For someone rich you have a shitty house," Gerard retorted. 

Before Trance could bite back, Dallon cut him off. 

"Gerard, drop it. Trance c'mere," 

Trance willigly got into Dallon arms, softly embracing him. 

All in all, it was a pretty nice evening. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are we here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 : -squints- "the crows..."  
> Day 16 : To the Pumpkin Patch!  
> Day 17 : AHHH SPIDERS!

Brendon squinted his eyes towars the orange field. 

Trance stare the back of his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. He sighs before deciding to ask him. He taps his boyfriends shoulder before speaking up,

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

Brendon didn't immediately respond and just raised his hand, pointing out to the field. Silence stayed between them before Brendon finally whispered, "The crows..."

Trance facepalm and inhale deeply, trying tk compose himself. 

_"How the hell did i fall in love with this idiot again?"_

He thought to himself. Just before Jon shout out from the group behind him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING HERE??"

Trance just shrugged his shoulder in defeat.

* * *

2 DAYS AGO

"TO THE PUMPKIN PATCH!"

"BRENDON ITS 4AM!" 

Ryan throw a pillow into his face, causing Brendon to loose his balance and drop into the floor while Dallon and Trance are sleeping peacefully, snuggling together. 

"Ryan, can we go to the Pumpkin Patch?" 

"Ask Dallon," he replied tiredly. 

"Dallon, can we go to the Pumkpin Patch?" 

"We'll talk later baby, right now get some sleep," 

And so he did got back. 

Some hours after that, Brendon woke up and immediately ran off downstairs and looked for Dallon. 

"Dallon can we go to the Pumpkin Patch?" 

Dallon thinked about it at first, knowing that Trance doesn't really like leaving the house. 

"The Pumpkin Patch is usually crowded B, you know how Trance hates crowds," Dallon reasond him. 

Brendon sigh and nodded sadly, walking back up into his room, but stopped mid up when Trance chimed in. 

"The pumpkin field isn't ****usually crowded, so maybe we could go there instead?"

Brendon leaped from the stairs and into where Trance sat, the couch, embracing him with a breath taking (he literally couldn't breathe) hug. 

"THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"I... love you too Bren... c-can't breathe..." 

He let go and apologies, snuggling softer into him. 

* * *

 

PRESENT

"Explain why are WE here as well?" 

"You could leave if you want to. Home is just about 50km south," 

Everybody groaned.

Trance bullshit of a sass could be a real pain sometimes. They honestly forgot that he's Captain of The Debate Club and Online Champ. Not to mention he's actually smarter than most of them. He just doesn't like the school's method in teaching. 

"AHHH!! HELP! DALLON THERE'S SPIDERS!!" Trance cry out as he run to his tall boyfriend.

Dallon instantly pick him up and hoist him on his arms, knowing just how terrified his boyfriend is when it come to spiders. 

"Shhh they won't hurt you. I'm here," 

"Can we go back to the bus? It's freezing out here!" 

They all nodded and headed into the bus, Ryan was last as he had to drag Brendon as well. 

Why did they even come here? 

 

 


End file.
